An existing approach for the transfer of molecules into cells of life forms is described in the PCT application with International Publication Number WO 01/48181 A2, which is incorporated herein by reference. The existing approached described therein relates to the transfer of molecules into cells, whereby a medium carrying the molecules to be transferred and the target cells can be exposed to acoustic pulses in the focusing area of a source of acoustic pulses.
In light of the foregoing existing approach, there is a need in the art to further control cavitation in a simple and reliable manner when transferring medically effective substances into cells.